Gwynneth
World Stats Ruler: Duke Erasmus Hawkwood Cathedral: Eskatonic/Orthodox Agora: Charioteers/Muster Garrison: 7 Capital: Llanfyrth Jumps: 2 Tech Level: 5 Human Population: 941,350,000 Alien Population: 35,000 (mostly Obun and Ukar) Resources: Lumber Exports: Lumber, furniture, wood products Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Paracelsus Belt Alpha 0.0154 AU Small, molten planet; Almost completely consumed by the Sun's inner corona Vanth 0.9101 AU Hot and turbulent world; Soaring red mountains, screeching solar winds, vast oceans of bright silver lava Gwynneth 2.6882 AU Only planet with life sustaining atmosphere (Norian) moon (Cheux) moon Somme 4.2512 AU Hospitable gravity; Vast mineral wealth; Military Depot and spaceport; Hawkwood mining colony Manx-1 10.5412 AU Tiny rock planetoid Saturnus 19.5390 AU Like Saturn; One operating hotel for the super wealthy on an asteroid; Destination for space yacht cruises Chantaclier 28.7541 AU Jovian planet; Emits electro-magnetic pulses at 8 second intervals; Rumors of 2nd Rep research base on one moon Jumpgate 61.6651 AU One cruiser on station at all times Chandrasekhar Research Station orbits with the gate Manx-2 70.587 AU Tiny rock planetoid; Ur ruins; Church forbids exploration since it is beyond the jumpgate History Discovered in 25th century, Gwynneth is a binary star system. The hazardous Paracelsus Belt messes with navigation and incinerates ship crews. Anunnaki ruins have been found in the system, but whether they have anything to do with the Paracelsus Belt is unknown. Shortly after discovery the world was quickly sold to House Juandaastas, but they lacked the resources to exploit the world. Colonization of coastal regions was easy, but interior forest areas proved lethal due to rock trolls, which was a problem since the forests originally covered every single mile of the planet's surface. The rock trolls were eventually mostly exterminiated, although hidden colonies remain underground today. House Hawkwood was going to marry into the planet's rulers in 2849, but the bride was murdered so instead they invaded and conquered. The world was then the object of [Ukari conquest attempts in 2855. The Ur-Ukar allied with the Rock Trolls against the humans. Gwynneth was bombarded by the Church after the fall and excommunicated for 300 years for refusal to give up technology and return to a pastoral life. In 4810 it was invaded by the al-Malik and conquered for two years. During Emperor Wars, the Inquisition brutually suppressed the Forest People, who today are striking back against the Hawkwood overlords for past injustices. Rock Trolls have resurfaced and are terrorizing remote villages and mining efforts. Generally the populace is generous and free-thinking, with a high percentage of artists, philosophers and mystics. Many religions are found here, such as the Eurygnostics (Incarnate sect), Preceptors, Zuranists, pagans, et al. Gwynneth and Ravenna nobles dislike each other, since Gwynneth nobles blame Ravenna for Gwynneth's quarantine circa the 45th century, while Ravenna nobles blame Gwynneth for blockade from 4687-4689 at Halvor Li Halan's bidding. The nobles of Gwynneth are also not generally friendly with Criticorum. Locations Fordan Fordan is ruled by Duke Erasmus Hawkwood, who is loyal to the Emperor and wants to censure Duke William Rochfort. The province is subject to frequent revolts by the Forest People. It is also home to Ur ruins. The planetary capital of Llanfyrth can be found in Fordan, home to the main space port, agora, League sponsored technical colleges, and a major Mahayana Orthodox university. The city is a major center of art and learning and has a high percentage of yeomen and freemen. Varied transport methods are used throughout the city, from brutes to skimmers to glasteel pneumatic tubes (mass transit). (500 million population) Tolth Ruled by the Duke William Rochfort, an ascetic mystic, a scion of House Hawkwood and a luminary of the Church. He is a religious fanatic and a genocidal madman. He has a Li Halan mother and was raised and educated on Midian. The Duke saw Tolth as infected with Paganism and evil everywhere, so called in Inquisition to purge it of sin. Mass executions were the hallmark of this cleansing, and affected not just pagans, but guilders, aliens, the intelligentsia and even the Duke's noble rivals. The number killed is estimated as being between 2 to 5 million; forest people especially are in revolt over this harsh treatment. The Church intervened to stop the Inquisition, but the Duke continues the persecutions without Church support. The Duke is too militarily powerful to stop through force, but Tolth is under embargo. The capital of Tolth is Londynium, home to a space port and Cathedral. It has a very heavy Muster presence and is under martial law. The city suffers from terrorism from the Forest People who want an end to religious persecution and freedom from the Church. (312 million population) Moshala Moshala is ruled by the Countess Elan Hawkwood, a very popular, natural-born healer. Volcanically active, heat vents provide local greenery despite the polar climate. Despite this, the region is still heavily terraformed. Eskatonic geomancers come here to study leylines, while waging a shadow war with Antinomists. The Countess was recently the target of an assassination attempt, probably by the Van Gelder family (i.e. the Decados). (5 million population) Paltrow Once an area of numerous cities, they were destroyed after the Fall. Baroness Mary Elizabeth Hawkwood opened the area up for exploration in 4745, under Scraver administration. The Church and Muster eventually shut down the continent in 4810, shortly after Mary's death. The Emperor has re-opened the continent with Church and League oversight. Not suprisingly, there is a heavy Scraver and Engineer presence, and some Muster presence. There are increasing reports of violent Ice-Pagans, religious zealots and bandits. (2 million population) Hôd Ruled by Baron Geoffrey Hawkwood, this fief is noted for its Woodland Cathedrals. The island has not been conquered in over 1000 years, although former Inquisition excesses has lead to strained relations with Forest People. There is a major airport in the fief. (8 million population) Rangor Ruled by Count Phillipe Juandaastas, Rangor is home to House Juandaastas. It has the densest forests on the planet and is a sanctuary for aliens (especially Ur-Obun), unpopular church sects, and psychics. The Count seeks good relations with the Forest People and is often accussed of harboring Vuldrok spies. (5 million population + 1 million Vuldrok) Dûn Ruled by the Baron William Erhardt Hawkwood, this is a small, semi-forested island known for excellent cheese and folk-music. Baron William is friendly with the Forest People, which results in his often being accussed of harboring Vuldrok spies, though there is little evidence of this. (3 million population + 350,000 Vuldrok) The Clement Barony Ruled by the Baron Clement Hawkwood, an ultra-conservative who is supported the Inquisition and Duke Rochfort. Clement's younger brother Lord Randall is a populist who lives among the Forest People and supports religious freedom for them. A pagan terrorist group operates in the area called "The Wake", and may be linked to Lord Randall. Clement and Lord Randall are in constant conflict that could devolve into civil war at any time. (5 million population) Category:Hawkwood Worlds Category:First Republic Worlds Category:Worlds